


Lie Amiqui

by What_64920



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, He’s an asshole, Hnnnn Jeremy Blaire can eat my assss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It’s 12:38 right now, Kokichi Oma has a family, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, So I’m doing it, So like Kokichi is happy now, atua doesn’t Fucking like it, because they meanies, bich, ill add more shit when the stuff happens, jeremy isn’t in this., like really, so is his brother, we don’t need that negativity, which is mean, why did you read that dumbass?, you guys never make him happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_64920/pseuds/What_64920
Summary: He was only joking.. why couldn’t they tell? He didn’t mean for them to get angry about what he did... he always thought it was normal... he didn’t deserve this and he knew that.. so why didn’t they?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Not A Chapter sorry bros

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically Kokichi is happy and shit. He was adopted by him parents and he has an older brother... there’s no killing game and they all just go to a normal school...

So this isn’t a chapter obviously... it’s just a page that I made for no reason? Sorry about that... so uh- wait, use this page to tell me if you think the plot is good I guess


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s his first day of school because I don’t know how else to start this, I’m so sorry about how short these chapters are and how short they are going to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It’s 12:29 A.M. here. Hehe. This sucks.

****

**???**

****

‘The new kid walked in holding a notebook and a pencil.... he gave a swift look around before writing something down and putting the book away... how weird. But I guess I shouldn’t be making fun of him seeing that I’m writing this down instead of taking notes’ they looked away from the small kid and flipped to a blank page to actually do what they’re supposed to 

****

**Kokichis' PoV**

****

He looked around again after he closed the book “uhm..” he tried to get the teachers attention by.. whispering? Well he did get their attention but it was only because he walked into the room. By opening the door and walking... walking in. Hope that helped you 

The teacher turned to Kokichi “hello... you must be.. Kokichi Ouma.. correct?” they asked, pronouncing it incorrectly in the process 

“That’s not how you say my name but at least you tried!” He smiled. after that the teacher had directed him to his seat which was right next tooooo.... not that secret person because that has happened a lot in stories... I think. He was just in the back (much to his disappointment) surrounded by some strangers .. well they were obviously strangers since they never talked to each other before

 ****

**bring bring its lunch now.**

****

He walked to his locker with a small smile on his face but then... he saw someone just... run towards him... he didn’t know if he should be scared or not so he just went still but then he smiled once more when he realized it was someone that he had saw in his first class. He waved at them “oh hello!-“

 **(Who’s that Pokémon??? Is it the question mark person from the beginning or is it that persons friend who will invite him to lunch out of sheer kindness?!)**


	3. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little update and stuff

I'm gonna be rewriting this soon, I'm sorry for the huge delay guys. I honestly don't know why I didn't continue this


End file.
